No Clothes?
by i-love-svu
Summary: Sequel to 'Merry Christmas'. Takes place the following year and Heather still has that red lace teddy...


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**Author's Note: I could've sworn I uploaded this story a while ago, but I guess not. Or maybe I overlooked it while going through the stories I have posted. shrugs Let me know if you've seen this one before, okay:)

* * *

**

Heather sauntered out of her bedroom with a coy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Do you remember this?" She inquired as she took her seat on the plush couch next to Gil. She was referring to her sheer red teddy that was trimmed in white faux fur.

"I believe I do. You wore it last year." His smile matched hers and they both knew where things were headed.

It began with a kiss. One small, brief kiss. A connection of the couple's lips that was enough to send them both spiraling into a passionate frenzy. Being the sensible people that they were, Gil and Heather had decided quite some time ago that they needed to take things slow. That didn't mean _everything _had to be taken slowly, especially not what they both had on their minds; but they both occasionally enjoyed drawing things out for as long as possible. And it just happened to be one of those moments. Heather made the first move, ignoring the fact that she had other responsibilities she should've taken care of before having sex with Gil, but it seemed to be the better choice of the two options.

She pressed her lips to his and after guiding his mouth open and shut a few times, Heather gently bit his bottom lip. Mixing pain with pleasure was her specialty which wasn't odd considering she was a dominatrix. Gil moaned as he usually did when she pulled that little trick out of her bag. With a grin, Heather relinquished the hold she had acquired on his lip and pinned him down on the sofa. She didn't have to try hard to restrain him. Gil had learned to play along; it heightened the experience for both of them, which had surprised him at first. But he was used to it now and was rather fond of their little tête-à-têtes.

Heather continued to the things she knew drove him crazy. Planting kisses along his neck, tugging playfully at his belt. She knew that if she kept going, he'd be begging for release within a short amount of time.

Gil, the ever changing one, decided to turn the tables. He stood up, taking Heather with him; then began walking forward until her back hit her office door. She pulled away, gasping for air and Gil couldn't help but smile.

"I hope that doesn't leave a bruise." Heather's voice was dripping in lust. They both she wouldn't mind if a bruise appeared on her back the next day; she had never cared before.

"It won't." Gil leaned down to kiss Heather but stopped when his lips were directly in front of hers. "You know it won't."

True, Heather did know that there wouldn't be any discoloration. She loved how he knew when there would be a mark and when there wouldn't be. As their lips met again, a knock came from the door.

"Lady Heather? You have a telephone call," A young woman's voice came from the other side of the door.

Heather sighed. She glanced up at Gil and the look he had in his eyes; she knew then what to do. "Get their name and number. I'll call them back later."

Gil felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the glint of desire returned to her eyes. He pressed himself flush against her and she moaned at the contact. Gil had long ago fallen in love with the sounds she made during their intimate moments. He placed his hands on either side of her slim figure, and began kissing her neck. Starting at her jaw line then moving down, and back up. Knowing the spots that truly drove Heather mad, Gil started tenderly sucking at her pulse point. She arched her back into him, and emitted a soft moan.

"I have to work today," She said through gritted teeth.

"So do I." Gil replied.

He picked her up and Heather wrapped her toned legs around his waist. As he carried her off to the bedroom, he continued to kiss her; they had been in that situation many times before and Gil had figured out how to get from one room to another without running into any furniture.

"But my job can wait." Gil smiled as he placed Heather on the bed. She grinned up at him, words being unneeded. "And I'm fairly certain that yours can too."

As Gil refocused on what they had been doing, both realized that neither would be attending their jobs that day.


End file.
